Like A Tattoo on My Heart
by casperthefriendlyghost27
Summary: It's not that Blaine didn't believe in love, because he did. He just wished he hadn't let the one guy the he felt could have been his happily ever after get away from him. Now faced with the prospect of having to see that guy again, Blaine has to decide if he is willing to risk his heart to see if what he feels is real or not. bestfriends!Klaine Puck/Blaine relationship


Title: Like a Tattoo on My Heart

Author: casperthefriendlyghost27

Rating: M for eventual sex and possibly some language here and there.

Spoilers: Just for 4.14 if you have not see it yet

Pairing: Blaine and Puck because I think they would be good together

Note: I do not own Fox, any characters or any other show related; those things belong to Ryan Murphy. I am simply using his characters for the twisted things in my mind.

Author's Note: Hello all! Im back and i've got a new story for you all. This pairing is a new one for me, but for some reason I think Puck and Blaine would be good together. Please feel free to tell me how this is since I'm not sure if this will be as good as it is inside my head. The title comes from a weird fixation I have on either Puck or Blaine (or even both) having tattoos that they have that fascinate the other during sexy times.

Anyways, thank you again for all your support on my other stories and for sticking with me. I appreciate every ounce of support and love you all for it.

xoxo-Kortney

Like a Tattoo on My Heart

Chapter 1

Blaine hated Mondays.

It was one of those days that Blaine could definitely do without. He was convinced that Monday had been invented to purely ruin his life. Not just because it meant he had to actually go to work and not just lay around, but because he always seemed to get odd or bad news on Mondays.

This theory was proved by the invitation he currently held in his hand. Weddings were like Mondays to Blaine; he didn't know why they seemed to lurk around and show up to ruin his life. He didn't want to sound like someone who didn't believe in love, cause god knows he did, he just didn't like the whole wedding thing.

Maybe it was simply because he had yet to find a guy that made his heart race or his palms sweaty and led him to thoughts about getting married. Except there had been one guy who Blaine felt could have been his exception. He had simply sat by and did nothing about the feelings he had.

That one guy had been Noah Puckerman. Blaine was convinced that had he worked up the courage to tell Puck his feelings then the idea of marriage may not have been so bad to his at this point in life.

The only problem now was that Blaine hadn't talked to Puck since the boy had graduated in 2012. Of course he saw him the few times Puck managed to come visit his brother Jake in glee, just didn't get the chance to talk to him. Although he had recently heard from Tina that Puck was now a police officer in Lima, making Blaine want to go there and do something that required him to be arrested in hopes he would see his crush.

Blaine had managed to make it into NYU after deciding NYADA wasn't the right place for him and had studied education with a concentration in music. He had returned back to Ohio once he graduated and had taken up a position at Dalton Academy teaching music to the freshman.

Blaine looked at the invitation in his hands, printed on paper that clearly had been chosen by his ex-guidance counselor, and examined it closely.

You are cordially invited to witness the joining of

Mister William Shuester and Miss Emma Pilsbury

on February 14, 2021 at 4:00 p.m.

Valentine's Day, really? How much cheesier could the couple get? Of course Blaine didn't blame them. The two had been dating for almost ten years and had already had an almost wedding that was not spoken of unless you wanted to never be talked to again. Needless to say, those ten years and one beautiful little girl later (a little girl that was close to turning five) it seemed that the couple was truly ready to now tie the knot.

Blaine heard a cough and looked up to see his classroom full of kids. The twenty blazer clad boys that made up his second period class all looked at his expectantly.

"Oh hey guys." Blaine sheepishly grinned at his students, all of which smiled back at him now that they had his attention. "Right, so music."

Blaine was known to wear his feelings on his sleeve which cause the students to know that something was wrong with their teacher.

"Mr. Anderson, are you okay?" This question came from Davis, who was an exceptional talent and could pick up on the slightest shift in someone's emotions.

Blaine smiled at his formal nature. "Davis I already told you to call me Blaine. In this room I am as much a teacher as I am an equal. Unless you cross me because then it's back to Mr. Anderson." Blaine walked around the front of his desk and hopped up onto it causing giggles to erupt from the teens. "Okay well you all know that I'm gay, right?" The boys nodded but there were no crude comments made. Ohio truly had changed over the last eight or so years which eased Blaine's apprehension a bit. "We'll I've now been invited to my old glee club directors wedding and there may be a guy that I had a bit of a thing for when I was in school there. I of course haven't seen him since he graduated the year before I did."

A hand immediately shot into the air from the center of the room. Blaine nodded at the blonde boy, Jace if he remembered correctly, to speak. Blaine knew from around, especially from Kurt who had the boy for English, that Jace was not shy about voicing his opinion which made him a bit weary of what was about to come out of the boy's mouth.

"Did you ever tell this guy about your feelings?" Blaine went to answer, but the boy plowed on, obviously not done with his questions. "You didn't just go around telling every one else about your feelings and not telling the actual guy, did you? Cause if it was me I would have just told the guy. To his face."

As he finished he immediately turned to glare at the boy to his left. The boy, Trent who was an adorable chubby faced kid, turned red at the sudden attention from his classmates.

Blaine cleared his throat to direct the attention back to him and away from Trent, who looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up. "First, I think you tow need to come see me after school. Two o'clock before Warbler practice okay?" Jace folded his arms over his chest and nodded while Trent nodded and tried to shrink into his chair. "And second, no I never told the guy. The guy was a bit of a playboy and we would only talk from time to time in glee. The thing is that we were never really close friends."

"Not like Mr. Anderson and myself that is." Blaine turned to the voice to see his best friend Kurt learning in the doorway.

The teens all smiled and waved to their favorite English teacher and Blaine's personal tormentor. Kurt of course reveled in the attention and smiled at the classroom of teens.

"Guys at least be polite." The teens looked at Blaine weirdly so he continued. "Say hello to Mr. I-live-to-ruin-Blaine's-life' Hummel.'"

The teens not wanting to upset the best music teacher they had ever had, chorused off what Blaine had said, causing the brunette in the doorway to scowl at his friend. "I come to say hello and this is the thanks I get?" Blaine never figured out why Kurt hasn't continued to peruse acting, but was glad that his best friend seemed to thrive around the kids. "I'm kidding guys. But Blaine can I speak to you in private quick?"

Blaine nodded and hopped off his desk, headed towards to now empty doorway. "Guys just read chapter six on tempo while I'm gone." Blaine walked into the hallway where Kurt was leaning against the opposite wall holding his own invitation to the wedding. "Ah so I see you got your invite also."

Kurt grimaced as he looked at it. "Do we have to go?"

"Considering I'm Uncle Blaine to Clara and your Uncle Kurt, I think so my dear friend."

For some off reason, both boys had not grown away from the ex-glee club teacher, but over the years had grown closer and saw the little family several times a week. They were a few of the club members that remembered where they came from and kept their friends extremely close.

Kurt sighed. "I do love that little girl. Fine we'll go." Kurt's expression suddenly turned evil. "Bet you ten bucks Puck will be there."

"I hate you so much!" Blaine exclaimed before making his way back into his classroom.

"No you don't!" Kurt sing songed right back at him.

Blaine sighed at this. He just hated when Kurt was right.

By the time two o'clock came around, Blaine had forgotten all about the upcoming wedding and was now starting to focus on his meeting with Trent and Jace. It was obvious to Blaine that there were some feeling between the two boys that were unresolved. It brought him straight back to his high schooldays where he was pining after Puck. Blaine knew exactly how both boys were feeling and simply wanted to help them work out whatever the problem was.

A knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts. Blaine looked up to find both Jace and Trent standing there waiting to be allowed in.

"Come on in boys." Jace marched in front of Trent, causing the other to sigh, and plopped down in one of the chairs set up in front of Blaine's desk. "Alright, let's have it. What's going on?"

Blaine moved around to sit on his desk in front of the two as Jace looked to the other boy.

"Well? You gonna tell him or what?" Trent looked flabbergasted before turning red. "Or did you want to just pass it along the teachers and hope it reaches Mr. Anderson eventually."

"Don't talk to me like that! I didn't do anything wrong." The outburst from the quiet boy shocked Blaine a bit.

"You know exactly what you did wrong!" Jace however was no stranger to being loud so Blaine was used to that.

"Guys lets-" Blaine tried to cut in but the boys were still yelling. Maybe he should just let them yell it out. Some of his and Kurt's worse fights had only been settled after they yelled at each other for a while.

Trent threw up his hands before continuing. "I did nothing! Maybe if you told me what you think I did then I could figure it out!"

"You know exactly what you did! I heard from James that you liked me! Actually all theWarblers have told me this!" Jace was now standing and yelling causing Blaine to be a bit cautious. "Why couldn't you just tell me yourself?"

"Because I'm not good enough for you!" Trent was no longer red faced, but was instead looking a little pale. Jace however sat down out of shock from Trent's sudden outburst. "I don't deserve to have someone whose as perfect as you when I'm just me." The heartbreak on Trent's face made Blaine want to just hold him and make it all better. "That's why you heard it from James. Because I know you could never go for someone like me and it hurts."

From where Blaine sat he could see the emotions playing across Jace's face. Trent however took this silence as pure rejection and ran from the room. Jace went to go after him but Blaine stopped him. "Can I talk now?" Jace nodded while looking like he wanted to cry. "Can you trust me on this one? Just let him be by himself for a bit. Go see him after Warbler practice and maybe you guys can actually talk, not yell."

Jace nodded before literally sulking out of the room. Blaine sighed before following after him. As newly appointed director of the Warbler's he was required to be there. Of course he enjoyed it immensely and it brought back memories of Glee at McKinley. He just hoped he didn't have to deal with what he remembered as the 'Gap Attack' on that poor guy Blaine thought he was going to date when he was a sophomore at McKinley.

He would however hear whatever it was that Jace may now be thinking about, but maybe point him in a less embarrassing route. Blaine also thought that maybe it was a good thing that he hadn't tried to tell Puck of his feelings. He was pretty sure he would have been in the same state as Trent had he tried.

Blaine sighed again as he maybe his way to the lounge for practice. Some days he still tried to figure out why he came to teach at an all boys school before going back to the fact that he loved teaching. And well if he had to help out with some relationship problems along the way then so be it. Blaine walked into the room to see Jace already standing in front of the other boys talking about a plan he had. The others seemed to be pretty much on board with the plan causing Blaine to try and figure out what he could do to avoid Jace the humiliation that he himself had gone through.

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. Alright Jace, do your worst. It can't be much worse than the Gap Attack.

If only Blaine knew that he was the farthest from the truth.


End file.
